Yuri my inuyasha character Created: forever ago
by YuriHinata
Summary: Two pairs of fighting siblings? Did Inuyasha love someone before Kikyou? Who is Amaya and Yuri? And what does it all have to do with InuYasha? Read to find out the unraveling of love, hope, pain, and betrayal. A plot I've worked on for a few years.
1. Chapter 1

A Sisterly Bond?

By: Rin & Yuri

Chapter One

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." Yuri whispered, admiring the necklace that lay so gracefully on her chest. She turned around smiling at him. He nodded, patting her on the top of her head before leaving. "What are you doing in here?" Yuri questioned, looking at the mirror, to see the reflection of Amaya, her older sister. Amaya grinned pushing her hair from her face. "You should know that better than anyone, sister dear." Yuri moved facing the wolf demon.

"Protection?"

"Of course." Her grin did not leave.

"Go away."

"Why so you can daydream of your one. true. love?" Amaya said throwing her hand over her forehead to add a dramatic effect.

"Go!" Yuri snapped, glaring at her. Amaya stood up about to leave but turned and looked at her younger sister.

"Remember, I love you but I'm not here to protect _you_ just milord." With that Amaya walked out tail swishing as she went. Yuri frowned looking back at the mirror. "I wish you didn't put it so bluntly." Tears began to form in her eyes.

Amaya walked around the castle, making sure all was in order.

Yuri was still unsure of Amaya's actual intentions. A few months ago she seemed intent on taking Sesshoumaru away from her. Yuri and Amaya had never been close siblings, though they still have had a loving bond, if that makes any sense. She blamed herself but would never let Amaya know that. Yuri is the one who knew Amaya served Lord Sesshoumaru solely because she felt indebted to her for saving her life. She did not wish to be his lady or mate but she didn't want anyone else having him either. She was furious when her lord took her sister, Yuri as his mate. She felt like he was drifting away from her. Her anger and jealousy blinded her judgment so that she couldn't realize how content Lord Sesshoumaru was. Or maybe it was obvious for her to notice and she felt inferior to him expressing those kinds of emotions towards anyone besides her.

Amaya wandered through the courtyard. She felt a tear brush against her cheek. She glared at the surface of the water in the small pond located in the center of the courtyard. Sesshoumaru walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "What seems to be bothering you, my dear guardian?" She sighed leaning against him. "You know well what's bothering me milord." She turned making sure she had no traces of sadness in her expression. She reached out to touch the junction where his shoulder and neck meet. She brushed her fingers over two incisions in the form of two small dots. She gently pushed against his chest with her palm, lowering her head. She took a few steps back suddenly lifting her back up, smiling. "I'm going to go visit someone I will be back shortly milord. Go to your Lady." Amaya walked back through the courtyard exit and disappeared down the hall. Sesshoumaru returned to his chamber to spend the rest of the evening with Yuri.

**Flashback Sequence Begin:**

"Amaya?!" Yuri grabbed her arm. "Yuri don't touch me! I don't belong here you don't want me and everyone judges me. I'm treated like a disease, as if this clan would be better off without me. Yuri I love you, you are my sister, please understand and let me Go!" Amaya jerked away, free of her sister's grasp. Yuri dropped to her knees. Why? Why did Amaya abandon me?

When Yuri was young she was sent to a different era, 500 years into the future. Her mother Yoru Amaya thought it would be best it Yuri's memories were suppressed. She did not want her to suffer the fate of her demon blood. Unlike her older sister Amaya, Yuri was a Hanyou. A half demon. Half-breed. Looked down on by both demons and humans. Yet as fate would have it Yuri found the entrance to the time gate connecting both worlds. Once she met Inuyasha, a half-demon she formerly loved, she regains all the memories and pains of her past.

"Inuyasha abandoned and left me & now Amaya too." She placed her hand on her stomach. "Gomenasai…my little one." We _will_ get through this…Soon after Amaya left the clan Yuri decided to go off to search for her sister by herself. Her kitsune friend, Takeru, who had dedicated his heart and soul to Yuri ever since they were little, decided to join her as her protection. "Lady Yuri-sama…are you seriously intent on finding Amaya?" He bowed suddenly when she turned her head slightly to look at him. "G-gomenasai!! Yuri-sama!! Forgive me I did not mean to sound rude." He continued to bow at her feet. Yuri placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Takeru-kun please stand and you don't have to be so formal with me. Come on let's get going." They continued walking into the distance.

While Yuri continued to search for Amaya she took up the hobby/job as a demon executioner. Amaya, unfortunately miles away from her, had been wandering around one evening and stumbled into a demon. "mmm…I smell a wolf…" He clawed at her grabbing her kimono, causing her to fall to the ground. Being the older wolf sibling she was used to defending others as well as herself but she wasn't trained to fight demons especially ones way stronger than herself. He slammed her into a nearby tree. She struggled to hold herself up and began choking up blood. The demon struggled closer to her reaching for her throat. She closed her eyes tight, no hope left for survival. A sword shot past her arm, shining of the demon's blood. It had went through it's stomach killing him almost instantly. She looked up to see a inu Youkai wiping the blood of his sword. His hair was long and a silvery white. He had his fur coat placed over his right shoulder. He turned and began to walk away.

"wait!" Amaya called to him but he continued walking in the same direction. She ran after him slightly limping. "I said wait." She looked angered at him for ignoring her. He stopped and tilted his head to the side. "Why should I listen to you? A full fledged demon who can't even protect herself." She looked away. She walked towards him and stood extremely close by his side. "I don't belong anywhere it would not have mattered if you let me die. Therefore I have decided to stay with you." Sesshoumaru smirked. "Hn! no." She glared at him and snatched the collar of his kimono. "I wish to learn how to defend against foes stronger than I." Sesshoumaru continued smirking at the pathetic wolf demon. "Why would I want to teach you? There is no reason for me to even consider it." She smiled. "I want to be your guardian knight milord." His smirk left his face. "ha! You can't defend yourself so you ask me to teach you thinking I would let you live with me as a knight?" She stepped closer, looking up into his eyes, glaring with a slight hatred. "You _will_ teach me, but you do not have to have any other connection with me. I will have my own room so you won't even have to see me. Deal?" He paused, and the smirk returned to his face. "fine…" She smiled feeling accomplished. She had her lord, and she would defend him forever.

"You know it's kinda funny that a Youkai decided to serve another Youkai. I don't think many full demons would stoop to your level of low." Sesshoumaru smirked at Amaya. She returned his smirk with a glare. "hn! Whatever. It's not like I had much else left to do with my life."

**Flashback Sequence End:**

Yuri saw Sesshoumaru enter the main chamber entrance. She sat facing a window, looking out at the sky. He walked up to her and picking her up carried her to the master bedroom. She looked depressed. "Why is it every time you see each other both of you get depressed? Are you that jealous of her Yuri?" Yuri glanced away from him. "Why would I be jealous of her. It's not like she tries to control you or anything." she muttered sarcastically. He grabbed her chin and pulled her into a soft kiss. A tear fell from her eye and down her cheek. "Why do you let her bother you? She's trying to make you feel like this don't let her get to you." Yuri tried to nod but argued instead. "Why don't you just throw her out then? It's your castle!" she yelled standing up abruptly. He reached for her hand but she slapped it aside. "Yuri you don't understand why she's here" Yuri interrupted him screaming. "I don't understand?? You're the one letting her control you! Whatever! If you would rather let her stay than care about my feelings then I'll leave." She stormed out of the room and ran down the hall. He ran after her trying to catch her. He almost had the cloth of her kimono but she darted aside and managed to get out the main entrance and dart down the steps into the forest below. He decided to wait until Amaya returned.

Meanwhile, Amaya had decided to meet her former clan members, Ayame, who also happened to be Amaya and Yuri's cousin. She wanted to talk to her about Yuri.

Ayame was standing near a male wolf demon playing with some small wolf children. They were all laughing and running around him. Amaya smiled at their playful nature and youthful spirits. Ayame turned to see Amaya standing a few feet behind her. "Amaya-san!" Ayame embraced her with a hug, happy to see her cousin for the first time in 9 months. "Hey Ayame, I came to ask about Yuri." She looked directly into her eyes. Ayame's smile faded and she looked a little saddened by the mention of Yuri's name. "What can I help you with?" They walked off to a more private location.

"Why did Yuri decide to leave the clan in first place?", Amaya asked. Ayame sat down on a log lying on the ground. "She wanted to find you that's all that was known Amaya…" Amaya looked down for a split second. "I don't think that's Yuri's main goal right now, I mean having a closer relationship with me. She wants me gone and I will not leave. I came to inform you not to intervene with our business." Amaya stood up. "Wait what do you mean intervene why would I even care?" Amaya stared at Ayame shaking her head. "Because you care about her as much as I do and I know if she asks you to help her you will but don't she needs to figure out what she wants on her own alright? Goodbye Ayame." Amaya began back on her way to the castle. Ayame just stood there confused as to why Amaya would've pointlessly came to see her over Yuri.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As soon as she arrived back at the castle she saw Sesshoumaru in the oddest state ever. He was sitting on the stone steps leading up to the castle his arms resting on his knees, leaning his head in his hands. Ayama picked up the bottom of her kimono and dashed up the steps. She dropped beside him and grabbed his hands. "Milord!! What is it? What's wrong? Where's Yuri?" she glanced around her. "What happened." She shook his shoulders fear was rising through her body. Her lord was….sad? It was different. It was the first time he'd ever actually shown sadness. And it was because of…Yuri.

Yuri continued to run until her sides hurt to where she couldn't breathe properly. Why does he defend her? What did I do wrong? Should I be like her? She sat down by a tree outside a hut. A light suddenly flicked on inside it. A young girl was at the window. She spotted her. Yuri tried to move but her legs locked up and she fell back onto the ground. "Inuyasha there's a girl out there!" came a girl's voice. Yuri's eyes widened. No. not here. Not now. Inuyasha walked out of the hut. Yuri saw him and tried to move but instead of running across his path and into the woods she limped and tripped 10 feet in front of him. "damn.." He walked over to the fallen wolf Hanyou. "Yuri?! What are you doing here? What happened to you??"

**Flashback Sequence Begin:**

Takeru and Yuri had wandered into a clearing to rest. Unfortunately Inuyasha was wandering through that same area, probably looking for Kikyou. She tried avoiding him but it failed. "Yuri…" Yuri turned away from him. She had sent Takeru to gather firewood and some water. "Inuyasha…why? How could you have the nerve to talk to me? She looked down at her stomach. Go away." she held back the tears. She couldn't take it and dashed off towards the direction Takeru had gone. The tears came pouring down her face. Only a few seconds later she ran into Takeru causing him to drop the water and firewood. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders sobbing into his kimono. He held and comforted her until she had regained herself. Takeru and Yuri were quiet the rest of the night. In the morning she wasn't there when Takeru woke up. She left a note beside him.

Takeru-kun:

I'm terribly sorry. I can't burden you with all this pain I know you want to help me bear it but it hurts me to allow you to do that. Go back with Ayame. If things get better for me I'll come back for you. I promise. Goodbye.

3Yuri

Tears formed in his eyes. He never got to tell her he loved her. He felt all his happiness drain. He despised anyone who hurt his beloved Yuri. He hated Inuyasha for the pain and fear he instilled in her heart. That day he returned to the wolf demon village.

Yuri found a cave and slept overnight there. The next morning she walked aimlessly nowhere. She had given up on Amaya. She wasn't going to return home either. She was slowly drifting down a path that would surely lead to death. Maybe if she had actually chose a mate at that seemingly stupid mating ceremony she wouldn't be suffering. "pssh" the pain still would not have gone away. She had also seen the most beautiful Youkai there, but he was passing by her and she never saw him again. I wonder where he is? She passed out on the muddy path of the forest floor. When she woke up she was back in her cave. A neko girl was sitting beside her.

"Who…are…you?" she asked sitting up slowly. I am Maye Shinotoshi. I found you out cold on the ground and I brought you here. I see you're going to have a pup. Here, you should eat." Maye handed her some soup with bread along with some water. Maye went outside to get wood to make a fire. Meanwhile a Youkai stood outside the cave listening. She stepped into the light from the fire. "Maye? Is it? I wish to speak with my sister." Maye turned around to see a wolf demon in the entrance to the cave. "Amaya? Oh…of course." Maye walked out of the cave allowing Yuri and Amaya to be alone.

Amaya kneeled beside where Yuri lay. She brushed her hand through her hair. "Yuri? Why did you let yourself get this weak? Sister dear? Why do you have so much pain in your heart." Yuri opened her eyes to Amaya holding her hand. "A-amaya…what are you doing here?" she stuttered weak from earlier events. "I heard you went off on your own to look for me?? Why the hell would you do that?? We may be sisters but you shouldn't risk your life for me!" Yuri smiled a weak smile. "gomen…I missed you Amaya" Amaya shook her head. She felt like crying. Not because she missed her too but because she felt pity for how weak her sister had become. She despised her most of the time, but she didn't wish for her to kill herself. Much less noticing she wasn't just living for herself but for her pup too. "Yuri be careful…If I find out you decide to give up it won't be pretty." Amaya stood up and walked out of the cave nodding to Maye as if to say "thanks" for allowing her to see her sister.

**Flashback Sequence End:**

"Milord?--" Amaya began. Sesshoumaru leaned into Amaya's arms. "She's having trouble accepting your presence." He sounded lost and worried. She rolled her eyes slightly. 'Yuri is suck a fool. She doesn't realize that she has gained the power to hurt the one demon who has always known no emotion. Amaya kissed his forehead, and stood up. "I'll go search for her, get some rest milord." She bowed and swiftly made her way down the stone steps in the direction Yuri had ran off.


End file.
